


Comic-Con

by Aintrio



Series: Something Sweet [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9981854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aintrio/pseuds/Aintrio
Summary: 因魔法穿越到漫展的提姆和达米安。





	

“唔……”伴随着一阵痛苦的呻吟，达米安晕晕乎乎地从昏迷中清醒。

还没等双眼完全睁开，几乎是条件反射地，他警觉的大脑立刻下达了他做出攻击性防备动作的命令——他迅速摸出腰间的蝙蝠镖并架在了正朝他靠近的那男人脖子上。

对方显然被吓了一跳。

“嘿！是我！”提姆见状赶紧往后退，一脸委屈地抱怨道，“睁开眼睛看看清楚。”

熟悉的声音让达米安在内心悄悄松了口气，但表面上仍面色冷漠，“啧，一醒来就看见你讨厌的脸，这是哪？地狱？”

“我就当你没说过那句话好了。”提姆皱着眉推开他的手，终于让那锋利的东西远离了自己的脖子。

达米安还想说些什么，却被提姆一个噤声的手势堵住了嘴。看样子情况严肃……哦，想起来了，他们刚才还在执行任务中。男孩低头看了看时间，不解地皱眉。很奇怪，日期并没有变化，但时间却从夜晚变成了正午。四周的声音异常嘈杂，混杂着各种各样的声响，他们仿佛身处一个混乱的集会。而更糟的是，无线电也是一片杂音，达米安曾试图联系蝙蝠洞但失败了。

此时两人正身处一个隐蔽的小巷，但一抬头就能见到刺眼的阳光，啧，真是完美的艳阳天。现在达米安唯一可以肯定的是，这里不是哥谭——不过他还是需要走出去看看。

提姆突然握住他的手，安静地对他摇了摇头。

他抓的有点紧…这举动让达米安没来由的不安，但他犹豫片刻还是选择了推开提姆往外察看，但是下一秒，他的身子立刻僵在了当场——“这些家伙从哪里冒出来的？！”

外面确实如他所预期的，就是个集市，还是个非常诡异的集市。只是这些赶集的人们，许多都身穿奇装异服。一眼望去，他看见了双面人，企鹅人，毒藤女，谜语人，还有小丑和小丑女…似乎全哥谭的有名罪犯都来到了这里。

提姆在边上无奈地摇头，向他神色无常但眼神明显充满不解的小弟解释道——

“很显然，我们正在一个漫展上。”提姆话音刚落，达米安就转过头看他，眼神仍然迷茫，别告诉他这小家伙不知道那是什么……“呃，就是漫画迷们与漫画作家和编剧交流、欣赏漫画作品，并进行一些漫画作品交易的大型集体活动，同时也会有很多——”

“我知道那是什么，德雷克，”达米安忍无可忍地打断了他的话，“问题在于为什么我们会在这里！”

提姆摇了摇头，摊手表示他也不知道，“我只记得之前我们在追捕哈莉·奎因，然后突然一道闪光，醒来的时候我已经躺在这个奇怪的集会上了。另外，找到你可花了我不少功夫，要知道这里有一堆人扮成罗宾，一堆人！而刚才我好不容易找到你，你个没良心的居然一上来就攻击我！”

“啧，别像个小女孩一样碎碎念了，德雷克。如果是那个女疯子害我们传送到这里，那现在就得先想办法找到她。”达米安一边说一边检查自己的装备，除了通讯设备以外都能正常使用，他皱眉看向提姆，“你是要站在旁边看还是帮我找出奎因？”

 

 

 

 

“哇哦，你们的制服棒呆了！自己做的吗！”

达米安和提姆刚在人群中行走不到半分钟，很快就有人冲他们打招呼，甚至——像现在这样，被人拦下搭话。

“可以拍照吗？合影呢？”那个穿着蝙蝠侠T恤的红发男孩一脸兴奋地问道。

除了他，还有更多人正聚过来，大事不妙，他们并不该引起人群的注意。

达米安的烦躁程度正成几何倍数增长，好不容易克制住了强行推开他们的冲动，冲动的话到嘴边还是没能咽回去，“让开，你们这些愚蠢的——”

“当然可以。”提姆笑着挡在了达米安身前，“但是我们赶时间，可以快点吗？”

——德雷克，你个蠢货到底在想什么？

接收到男孩极度不满的眼神，提姆悄声弯下腰，用只有他听得到的声音道，“就像我之前提过的，这个世界里我们都只是漫画人物。”

“啧。”达米安皱皱鼻子勉强点头答应。

随便摆了几个姿势后群众里突然有人拿着本漫画书大声道，“嘿！你们能重现一下这一幕吗？这是我最喜欢的场景！”

说话的人是个可爱的金发姑娘，她的打扮……蝙蝠女孩，而且是史蒂芬妮？

还原度高的吓人，这让提姆有些懵地呆在原地发愣，一时之间他不知道该怎么回答才好，而边上的达米安已经一把抢过那本漫画皱着眉看了起来。

好不容易回过神的提姆也赶紧凑了上去。只见画面上是他和达米安两人，在蝙蝠洞，拥抱？而且他还在流泪？

这是达米安死的时候他……“抱歉，这个我——”

“当然，这有什么难的。”达米安飞快地打断了他的话，把漫画还给了那女孩，还没等提姆有所反应就抱了上去。

突然被小家伙搂住让提姆整个人都瞬间当机。

双手有些迟疑地轻放上男孩的背，提姆能感觉到怀中的达米安在这炎热的骄阳下那几乎可说灼人的体温，以及小家伙刺刺的头发扫过他脸颊的触感，痒痒的。

他本想拒绝这个拥抱，但是很显然失败了。

提姆闭上眼，逐渐沉浸在这个本不该发生的拥抱之中——他清楚地记得漫画中那段情节，那是自己的悲伤幻化出的假象。但这个不是，怀中现在抱着的男孩真真切切，有血有肉，有熟悉的味道，熟悉的温度，总是那么地柔软而暗藏锋芒……是，达米安一直是这样。

“德雷克，你可以放开了。”

达米安熟悉的声音突然传入耳中，提姆如梦初醒般睁开眼，四周的人群已散去不少，只剩下那个捧着漫画书的金发女孩还站在那里，眼含泪水，面带满足的微笑。

提姆这才意识到现在的情况，他猛地放开达米安，“抱歉，我刚才有点走神。”

“哼，不然还能是为什么，你喜欢抱着我？”男孩丢给他一个嘲讽的笑。

“我——”

“刚才！真是棒呆了！谢谢！”金发女孩拿着手机给他们看刚才拍的照片——是他们相拥的场景，即使是透过屏幕也能感受到浓浓的羁绊，“虽然红罗宾穿的衣服和漫画不太一样，但这张照片真是太完美了！非常感谢！”

提姆有些尴尬的笑了笑，边上的达米安似乎对目前的情况毫不在意，趁他不注意，提姆对女孩悄声说，“呃，那个，介意传我一份吗？照片。”

 

 

 

 

等提姆要到照片，转身时却发现那小蝙蝠崽子已经消失无踪。

“罗宾！”提姆暗叫糟糕，这种人来人往的地方他该去哪里找他？

站在原地犹豫了半分钟后，突然有人从后面扯他的披风，又是漫迷吗……“抱歉，我现在很忙，拍照的话——”

“是我，德雷克。”达米安的声音响起，语调难得的欢快。

提姆有些目瞪口呆的看着小家伙怀里抱着一大堆纸袋和海报，“你、你去干嘛了？”

“收集信息。”达米安丢给他一个鄙视的白眼，“就在你忙着和‘前女友’聊天的时候。”

“她不是、不，我是说，那女孩只是……呃啊，算了。”提姆摇摇头放弃了解释，“你找到什么有用的消息了？”

达米安把一堆装的满满的纸袋塞进他怀里，“我知道奎因在哪里了。”

 

 

 

 

“好了，奎因，快让我们回到原来的世界。”

被逼到墙角的哈莉看了看背后墙壁的高度，确定自己逃不掉后暗叫糟糕，身后背着的包里还有大堆漫画书，好不容易才躲过那个傻乎乎的警察，居然又被这两个小鬼逮到，运气真差。

“知道了知道了，我投降，带你们回去就是了，别拿那么危险的东西指着我。”

提姆对达米安用眼神示意小心，要知道眼前这家伙可不指定会干出什么疯狂的事。

糟糕的预感总是在最不应该的时候给人们一巴掌。

和来时的闪光一样，两人被强烈的白光晃得睁不开眼，然后……再一次，伴随着哈莉疯癫的笑声，世界陷入了黑暗。

 

 

 

 

迪克某日进书房的时候看到了几本堆在角落的薄本子，上面画着罗宾和红罗宾的标志。

出于疑惑而翻看了几页的迪克手一抖，本子应声而落——哦，不。他想作为大哥，他得找达米安，不对，提姆……不对，找他们俩一起谈谈了。

 

 

**END**


End file.
